


Blank Space

by orphan_account



Series: 1996 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Top Zhengting, bottom xukun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xukun likes annoying people , wherever he goes. Work , home and public places. He annoys his employees when they're busy working. A spoiled kid under his grandfather , until his grandpa figured all the ladies that he hired didn't work on Xukun ,  because his grandson is gay. So he hired someone , and that someone is Zhu Zhengting.





	1. nice to meet you , where you been?

**Author's Note:**

> yes , the title is wEiRd HAHAHAHSHHS

The annoying CEO of Cai Corp , also known as Cai Xukun. Everyday , he does something weird or out of the ordinary a CEO would do. Who the fuck switches the salt and sugar container? Who puts wrapper around toilet bowls? Who calls their employee and lock them up in a room and puts clues and hints for them to get out? Who plays with the fire alarm? Who even stays at the building at 3 AM and tries to summon a demon? Who bought a snake and bring it to work? Who pranks their employees and telling he's jumping off the roof? Cai Xukun.

The employees heard that their CEO was still at the building the whole night. "He's probably summoning another demon." Yu Mingjun snickered. "Why summon a demon when he already is one." Lou Zheng snapped. That made the whole circle of friends laugh. They didn't notice a tall man was headed towards them. "Hello. I'm Zhu Zhengting. The CEO's grandfather sent me here. Mingjun nodded , he guides Zhengting to Xukun's office. Where satan is.

He opened the door that was actually the door to hell. But Zhengting didn't care , Xukun's grandfather told him the boy was afraid of spiders , even little ones. So it shouldn't that hard to tame satan. He looked around Xukun's office , no sign of him. Until he heard something coming from his personal restroom. His eyebrows met when he heard someone moan. He smirks in anticipation as he opened the door of Xukun's restroom.

He saw the younger boy on his knees. He's holding a dildo in his hand and a remote connected to a vibrator inside him. He looked at Zhengting at shocked. He immediately stood up and puts on his pants. Forgetting there's a vibrator inside him. "H-hello.. uhm , who are you? nevermind. I'll pay you big time , just forget what you saw," Xukun started "or do you want to get punished by me?" Xukun smirked. Zhengting laughed and it pissed off Xukun. He pinned Zhengting against the wall that made Zhengting serious about this matter.

"Aw , me getting punished? Come on , let's be real. You bottom."


	2. i can show you incredible things

"Aw , me getting punish? Come on , let's be real. You bottom."

Zhengting pulled Xukun closer to him which made the younger turn a shade of red. "I don't.." He glares at Zhengting with a pout. Zhengting just chuckled at Xukun's childish behaviour. "Is my baby boy mad?" Zhengting's hands snaked through Xukun's waist pulling Xukun closer until Xukun's face was burried against his chest. "Stop.." Xukun said softly. He was embarassed. "Why baby? Is something wrong?" his hands went down on Xukun's ass to knead it.

"Kunkun , look at me." Zhengting lifts Xukun's head up , looking at the innocent male under him , his clothes are still on and Zhengting wants to rip that suit off. Xukun looked up with big watery eyes , lips plumpy as always. His gaze made Zhengting hard. He grabbed Xukun by the nape and kissed him. Sweet and gentle. Xukun responded by gasping , letting Zhengting explore his mouth. "I don't know why they call you a devil Kunkun. You're an angel.."

Xukun whimpered , that small voice that makes Zhengting want to get his ways with the younger. But he can't. The guy is a virgin. He may look like a fuckboy , but Xukun's grandfather told him he didn't had girls. Xukun is always the quiet and innocent type. The obedient one. But when he became the CEO , he became stubborn. A spoiled brat.

"I'm Zhengting. I know we just met , but trust me baby. I'll be gentle with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update tomorrow hehe.


	3. Magic, madness, heaven , sins

"Zhengting.." Xukun whimpered when Zhengting pulled out the vibrator inside Xukun. Clothes scattered on the office floor and Zhengting on Xukun's swivel chair. Zhengting's hand on Xukun's hair , gripping it. Xukun on his knees , with swollen lips and big teary eyes. Zhengting groaned as his dick engulfed in Xukun's mouth. Xukun makes an eye contact while bobbing his head , making Zhengting grip on his hair tighter , nails digging on his scalp. Tears and spit filled Xukun's face. Xukun hollows his cheeks and Zhengting didn't have second thoughts , so he stood up and mercilessly thrusted in Xukun's mouth. His dick hitting the back of Xukun's throat and he lets it sit there , making the younger choke on his dick.

"Aw baby. You thought I was gonna go gentle?" Zhengting looked down on Xukun , he wipes the tears on his cheeks but Xukun cries more at Zhengting's action. "Look at you , so pretty. How can i believe you're still a virgin? I bet you sucked some cocks , right Kunkun?" Xukun removed Zhengting's cock in his mouth , trying to breathe some air and trying to register what the fuck Zhengting asked. Spit still connecting his mouth and Zhengting's dick. He gave it kitten licks before answering , "I only sucked yours Daddy.." 

"So you're really a virgin baby?" Xukun nodded. He soon started sucking off Zhengting again. Zhengting pulled out , and pulled Xukun to sit on his lap. The younger giggled on how Zhengting is impatient. He wraps his arms around Zhengting's nape as Zhengting started kissing him. He broke the kiss for second just to stare at how Xukun is so pretty like this. Hair falling on his face , sweat and tears even spit from what happened earlier. 

 

 

Xukun woke up , with sweat on his forehead , heat travelling in his lower  body. He took a minute to register that all of that was a dream. "What the actual fuck." He looked at his crotch and saw stains of cum on his underwear. "That felt real.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry AHHSHAHAHHASHA


End file.
